jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 31
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |ヤスカワ ショウゴ}} |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = |assistani = |key = Natsue Chibiyama Sachiko Mori Rie Arakawa Masaki Takasaka Yuichi Nakazawa Shuhei Fukuda Jin Hirakawa |2ndkey = White Line Sinaion |tween = WHITE LINE Triple A Asahi Production |designcoop = Egyptian Arabic Dialect Ehab Ahmed Ebeid |3dcg = Graphic Model Cooperation: |eyecatch = Bihou, Inc. (Bastet) : |chapters = 202-204 |airdate = February 20, 2015 |endate = April 7, 2018 |eyecatch2 = Bastet Hermit Purple |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = Bastet's Mariah, Part 1 |next = Sethan's Alessi, Part 1 }} is the fifty-seventh episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime, the thirty-first episode of Stardust Crusaders and the seventh episode of the Egypt Arc. It covers Chapter 202 through Chapter 204 of the manga. Summary Joseph and Avdol have uncovered a new enemy in Mariah of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods but her Bastet has magnetized the both of them, resulting in the two getting stuck to each other. In trying to detach themselves, the two end up in many suggestive positions in public until their struggle makes them fall down a hill onto a railroad track as a train approaches. While Mariah gloats as there is no way to escape and the heroes would surely not cause a train crash to escape, Avdol has Magician's Red burn a hole underneath the tracks before they are run over, frustrating Mariah to no end. Avdol and Joseph, stuck to a sectioned railroad track, confront Mariah. However, she throws a handful of nuts and bolt at the two to escape and adds that the magnetism will only grow stronger with time. Joseph and Avdol manage to pull out of each other and guess that Mariah still has to keep a certain distance from them in order to maintain her Stand ability, seeing her tendency to be close to them. Joseph thus formulates a plan to surround her and thanks to a map drawn by Hermit Purple, predicts the best course. The two separate, collecting a great many metallic objects along the way, but eventually surround Mariah. However, the woman sets off several loose power cables that are drawn to their magnetism, threatening to shock Joseph, just as a truck threatens to crush Avdol. Joseph tries a last plea which Mariah obviously refuses; at that moment, the duo uses their magnetism to their own advantage and let go to fly at each other, with Mariah between them. All of the bones in Mariah's body are crushed by the mass of objects coming at her and Joseph and Avdol are freed. Meanwhile, another Stand user, Alessi, sets his sights on Jotaro, Polnareff, and Iggy. Appearances }} }} Commentary Trivia *The English Dub of the episode was set to air on March 31, 2018 at 12:00am, but as an April Fool's joke, premiered a sneak peek of in its place.April Fools Surprise! Toonami Premieres FLCL: Progressive April 1, 2018! The episode aired later at 2:45am in Japanese with English subtitles. ** The English version was eventually aired the following week, on April 7, 2018, at midnight. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes